The present invention is directed to supported chromium-containing catalysts, process for their preparation and polymerization of olefins in the presence of such catalysts.
Supported chromium-containing catalysts have been prepared by mixing organic and inorganic compounds of chromium with the support followed by activation in an oxidizing atmosphere at elevated temperatures. Such catalysts when employed in the polymerization of olefins produce polymers of relatively low molecular weight as evidenced by relatively high melt index values.
It has now been discovered that the chromium-containing catalysts of the present invention can be employed in the polymerization of olefins to prepare polymers of relatively high molecular weight as evidenced by relatively low melt index values.